Metformin and Glyburide are two FDA approved oral diabetic medications. They have been used for the past 20-40 years. Medical practitioners have often prescribed both of these medications in combination for their patients. This study will look at how effective low dose and medium dose metformin/glyburide combination products are for individuals with Type 2 diabetes for whom exercise and diet alone has not been sufficient to control their blood sugar levels.